


Destiny

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> You can't fight destiny ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Title: Destiny**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: You can't fight destiny ...  
Spoilers: Fragments  
Rating: 15

**Year: 5017**

Jack was in a bar relaxing after another long day, working for the Time Agency wasn't exactly a piece of cake. It wasn't so much the hectic schedule that did it, it was what they were expected to do without question and if he let himself think about it too much he started to worry about the kind of person he was becoming.

He hadn't gone out with the intention of getting laid, his plan had been to get stinking drunk enough so that he'd pass out the minute he got to bed, if he made it home first and if he was really lucky what he'd been ordered to do that day wouldn't invade him dreams and he could put it to the back of his mind and wait for the next orders.

It was his eyes he noticed first, there was something intoxicating about them. Such a beautiful blue/grey colour that drew him to them, and then as he allowed himself to look at the rest of the young man's face he noticed what a cute mouth he had, just begging to be kissed. Jack didn't make a move at first, just sat nursing his hyper vodka and watching from a distance as the stranger laughed and joked with his friends.

Finally the pull of lust for the young man won over the alcohol and Jack picked up his glass and wandered over to where the group were stood by the bar and subtly managed to get himself involved in their conversation, eventually getting the object of his desire all to himself. Jack couldn't help but gaze into the other man's eyes as they spoke, there was just something about them that drew him to them.

Jack found out his name was Steve and that he was a pilot on a freighter and leaving in the planet in the morning, it didn't stop Jack wanting to get him alone, the urge to be with this man was so strong. Jack didn't have to ask him twice when he suggested they go back to his place, they made no pretence of it being for coffee as they ripped each others clothes off the minute they were through the door.

When Jack awoke the next morning to an empty bed and a note thanking him for a great night he knew he would never see him again and for some reason felt a huge sense of loss, as if he had known him all his life. Jack got out of bed with a groan for the alcohol induced pain in his head and the soreness of his arse that reminded him so vividly of the night before.

**Year: 1939**

Jack watched wearily as the new soldiers arrived, so young and barely eighteen most of them. Ready to fight for king and country, to die for their country if need be. Jack had seen so many men come full of pride in their uniforms to end up dead or missing in action, young and old that he barely took the time to get to know them now, it made it seem less personal when they died somehow.

That was until he saw him, he wasn't one of the many youngsters and that made him stand out for starters, Jack would guess he was in his mid thirties. No what made Jack take notice of him was his eyes, Jack knew those eyes. As stupid as it sounded his his head he knew he had seen them before in another lifetime, one before trenches and mud and so much death. More death than he had ever encountered even in his job as a time agent.

Now here he was, stuck on Earth waiting for the Doctor in another century and those eyes were taking over his senses again. In his time in the forces he had tried to fit in with what was seen as the norm. He went to the dances and danced with girls, not a hardship when you are attracted to both sexes, but he sometimes missed the feeling on having another man inside him. But this was the early 20th century and being openly homosexual was more than frowned upon.

But those eyes were calling to him, the more he saw the man the more he wanted him. Maybe it was a good thing they were never alone as he wondered if he would be able to stop himself kissing those cute little lips, oh yes, he had them too. But then he never imagined he would get stuck alone with him in a cellar of an abandoned house as they waited out a bomb raid.

Chris, as Jack now his name was cowering in a corner as the bombs exploded up above them. Jack pulled him up off the floor and into his arms, the man finally letting Jack hold him. Stiff in Jack's arms but appreciating the gesture of comfort. When the noise above finally ceased Jack found himself reluctant to let go of the man, those blue/grey eyes drawing him in again.

Jack placed a kiss on his lips without thinking, feeling the man stiffen again in his arms. Jack kept his eyes closed waiting for the moment when Chris could push him away and more than likely aim a fist at his head. He was more than a little surprised when he felt lips on his, kissing him back with depth as passion. What could Jack do but respond, it felt so right and as they fell to the dusty floor and took comfort in each others bodies everything else around them became meaningless for them.

Jack wasn't at all shocked when as soon as they had satisfied their lust the other man dressed hastily without a word, dusted himself down and left the building. He never saw him again after that, at first Jack knew he was avoiding him but then came the news that he had been one of six killed by a bomb when they hadn't made it to an air raid shelter in time. And for the second time he felt that same feeling of a huge loss in his life.

**Year: 1981**

When Jack saw those eyes again they were surrounded by the thick black eyeliner of a young Goth, in his late teens Jack would guess. Jack watched him from the cafe he was sitting as the young man walked past with his mates, all dressed in black and purple, male and female with their long black hair and the confidence of their age.

Jack resigned himself to the fact that this time nothing would happen between them, no matter how strong the pull of those beautiful eyes and cute lips was. Without even realising he was going it at first Jack started to hang around in places he knew the Goth's frequented, just hoping to get a glimpse of him, that would fuel his fantasies later when he was alone.

From the overheard conversations Jack knew his name was Jake, he never even got close till him that day. The day when Jack heard groans of agony coming from down an alleyway, he couldn't see anything at first but he went to investigate and found the young man battered and bruised half buried by a mountain of black rubbish sacks.

Quickly assessing the situation and coming to the conclusion that he was just suffering from cuts and bruises Jack helped him to his feet. He refused to let Jack take him to the hospital, insisted he was fine. Jack asked if he wanted him to take him home, what was his address. Jake told him he couldn't go home in this state his parents would have forty fits and Jack felt like he shouldn't just abandon him, he still didn't know the reason for his beating.

Jack took him to a local bed and breakfast, he couldn't take him to the hub where he was living. He booked Jake in and paid for him to stay there for three days, that should give him time enough to heal before going home. Jack made him call his parents and tell them he was staying with a friend for a few days, for although he was technically an adult he still lived at home as Jack knew they would worry about their son.

Jack checked on his regularly, but tried to keep himself detached, which considering what those eyes were doing to him was getting harder each time, his mouth ached to kiss those cute lips and his body ached even more for his touch. By the third morning Jack had to force himself to check on him one last time before he headed home.

When Jack used the second of the two keys the bed and breakfast had provided them with to let himself into the room, not wanting to wake him if he was still asleep Jack found him up and sitting on the edge of his bed crying softly to himself. Before Jack knew what he was doing he was at his side with his arm around him as he tried to comfort him.

That was when Jack finally found out why he had been beaten up, one of his friends had accused him of trying it on with his girlfriend. He'd argued that they were mistaken and that he would never do that to a mate, but the argument got violent and Jake came off worse, being smaller than his attacker. Jack held him as he sobbed into his shoulder.

Finally his sobs subsided and Jake pulled away a little, Jack nodded as Jake thanked him for all he had done for him and then gasped as Jake kissed him softly on the lips. Jack told him no, that he didn't need to do that, the fact he was alive and well was all he hoped for, his body told him otherwise as he began to drown in Jakes eyes.

Before Jack knew it they were naked and panting in Jakes bed, feelings of ecstasy and guilt conflicted in his mind, this should never have happened. They dressed slowly and Jack took Jake home, knowing somehow he would never see him alive again. Jack was shocked but still not surprised when the next time he saw Jake his was lying in the road, a hit and run driver had taken his life and those beautiful eyes started vacantly at him as loss overtook him once more.

**Year: 2006**

The moment Jack looked in the eyes of Ianto Jones he knew he had found him again, those beautiful eyes and that cute kissable mouth were unmistakable. This time he wasn't going to get involved in any way, and lose the owner of those eyes again. He tried, he really did to get rid of him, insisted there was no job for him, told him to leave him alone.

But that moment, when Ianto was lying on top of him in that warehouse with an unconscious pterodactyl lying next to him he looked into those beautiful eyes and new they were destined to find each other through time. He couldn't avoid it no matter how he tried, this time he was just going to accept it.

He told Ianto he had the job, now he just had to make sure he never lost him again. Finding him only to lose him again was getting harder and harder, but this time he had a good feeling, Ianto Jones wasn't going anywhere soon. And judging by the hardness he felt against his hip while Ianto was lying on top of him, Ianto wasn't going to complain.

The End.


End file.
